Journey
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Chelley


Chapter 1

"I'm terribly sorry, luv" Chell glared coldly at him in silence, and Wheatley took her hands softly in his own "Chell please" he whispered "I'm truly sorry... for everything I did to hurt you" he paused briefly "I wish I could take it all back... I honestly do... I'm sorry... sincerely. I am sorry I was bossy, and monstrous and I am genuinely sorry"

Chell stared at him in silence for a few moments, before slowly taking a step forward. Wheatley gulped and moved to take a step back. Before he could sucessfully complete the action Chell had her arms thrown around him.

She nodded into his chest and held him close, tears building in her eyes.

Wheatley stared down at her in stunned silence, before wrapping his arms around her. He rested his cheek on her head and a soft smile crossed his face.

"I forgive you"

Wheatley jerked back in surprise at the voice

"y-you talk?"

Chell nodded and shrugged

"I can"

"Then why didn't you ever talk?"

"I didn't fully trust you enough to talk... I've been betrayed so many times so..." she trailed off with a shrug

Wheatley frowned and pulled her back into the hug.

A soft grin crossed her lips as she hugged back.

"This is all very touching" Came a cold voice "but if you're leaving, you're leaving now"

An elevator came down and Chell immediately grabbed Wheatley's hand and dragged him to the elevator.

"Hopefully the moron can fit in there with you, fatty"

"I'm not a moron" Wheatley grumbled, while Chell just sighed.

Chell walked in and Wheatley gulped heavily before following her in. They were squished together in the small space and Chell grinned nervously at him.

The elevator closed and began going up.

"Its been fun" there was a cold and humorless laugh "don't come back"

"this seems kind of... small" Wheatley noted

Chell nodded and sighed

"I think she brought a smaller one just so that we would have to squish together"

Wheatley chuckled softly and Chell looked up at him.

She couldnt help but notice the way his blue eyes were sparkling behind his glasses, and he pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face.

He glanced down at her, and she hurriedly looked away, a blush covering her cheeks. Before he could question her, the lift ame to a stop. It opened and she eagerly dashed out of it, dragging Wheatley along with her. When she exited the building she grinned and looked around eagerly.

She heard a thud and turned around at the same time as Wheatley to see her Weighted Companion Cube roll out of the entrance to Aperature. Which turned out to be a shed.

She walked over to it and picked it up with a grin, hugging it close to her chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to it. She knew it couldn't reply, but felt like it would have accepted her apology. So when Wheatley whispered that it was better to leave it behind, tears filled her eyes. She nodded though, and walked over to a nearby maple tree and gently set it under it.

"Im sorry" she whispered to it again, and patted it gently before standing again and walking back over to Wheatley.

Wheatley hugged her gently, and grinned at her when they parted.

"Well, where to now partner?" Chell looked around in silence before sighing and shrugging "not talking to me again?" Chell grinned wryly at him and shook her head "why not?" She raised an eyebrow and Wheatley sighed "I guess you're right" he grinned deviously "Just you wait luv, I'll make you talk"

Her heart skipped a beat at the nick name, but she was careful not to show it.

She raised her arm and pointed towards the east, and began walking, Wheatley followed her in silence.

Three hours of walking had left them nearing a town, with Chell piggy-backing a now sleeping Wheatley.

She looked over at his sleeping face, and grinned softly to herself. When they reached the town she looked over at Wheatley again and grinned. Approaching a bench she set him down and shook him gently.

"Huh? What?" Wheatley mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around "Did we find a town?" she nodded "already?" She raised an eyebrow "Oh... yes... I've been sleeping..." She rolled her eyes, a grin on her lips as she held out a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"So... what now?" he paused "It looks deserted"

She shrugged and sighed heavily.

"Can you please talk?" he begged. She shook her head and he sighed "Should we look for food and somewhere to sleep? Its getting dark and I'm hungry"

She nodded and set off, and he hurriredly followed her, neither noticing that their hands were still joined.

She eventually noticed a house, and eagerly dragged him inside. They immediatley began ransacking the cupboards and came across several cans of soup and some Jell-o.

They each had a can of soup, and a Jell-o cup, before searching for a bedroom. The couch was musty and damp, so that was out of the question for sleeping. It turned ou the only bed was a tiny twin sized one near the back of the house. It wasnt musty or damp, wasn't covered in bugs, and ctually had lean looking blankets on it. She glanced over at Wheatley.

As betrayed as she felt, she still didn't want him to have to sleep on the floor or on that disgusting couch. So she grabbed his hand once again, and lead him over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and pushed him down, and he looked at her in confusion as he shufled as far over as he could. She shrugged and climbed in beside him.

They had to snuggle together to stay in the bed, and a tiny part of Chell was happy to do so.

Within minutes they were both fast asleep.


End file.
